buzzfeedfandomcom-20200214-history
Eugene Lee Yang
❝ I'm often told that I don't have a soul, but if you know me, the one glimmer of hope I have is animals.❞ “I am right, you are wrong, shut up.” Eugene was an employee at BuzzFeed. He is a Film Director, Writer and Producer as well as an Actor. Eugene was also one of the Try Guys for BuzzFeed and a host of Squad Wars alongside the other Try Guys, although the Try Guys are no longer a part of Buzzfeed. Trivia * Eugene was born January 18, 1986 in Pflugerville, Texas. * He is a hip-hop dancer * Eugene has had training in martial arts * Star sign is a Capricorn * Height is 6' (1.83 m) * He earned a Bachelor of Arts from the University of Southern California * Was called "The Asian One" of the Try Guys in the beginning, when the fans did not know their names * Eugene has stated that he is the only Try Guy to be a part of the LGBT+ community * Eugene revealed in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQKmifcwlM8&t=191s Try Guys Transform Into Monsters To Scare People] that he is wearing his "good" costume when it's not Halloween and when it is he can let out the "inner crazy Halloween demon that I know has resided within me every since I was a child" ** Both Zach and Keith agreed that Eugene is like a demon ** His goal for the video was to "terrorize as many people as possible so that they never forget his demon face" ** He also revealed in the video that he believes a dream come true and a nightmare are the same thing * In [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caNhQYB2zT8 The Try Guys Crash Cars Into Each Other] Eugene was the only Try Guy not to win an award making him the "shitty, shitty loser" (as he named it in the beginning) ** His car was named "Black Magic" and he claimed that "Black Magic" was his soul as a car "like the night sky; dark, mysterious, but still very sparkly" ** He was apparently happy that he did not win since "darkness should not win, and I had so much joy trying to legitimately murder my friends..." ** Though he did win the dance off at the end of the video, despite it not officially counting towards the Demolition Derby * According to the other Try Guys in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pcilMqrXh8 Try Guys Change Dirty Diapers], nurturing is the one thing Eugene is bad at ** He seems to be the best at many of their videos, especially when it comes to physical activity - such as Roller Derby and UFC Fighting ** It had come up many times that he does not like babied ** Eugene even put in his Tinder bio that he hates babies in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xm63aVNwvao Try Guys Test Who Is The Most Attractive] * Eugene has stated that people say he has no soul, and he believes that his one glimmer of hope is his love for animals - specifically dogs ** He likes to talk to dogs ** On his Tinder for [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xm63aVNwvao Try Guys Test Who Is The Most Attractive] he also stated that he loves dogs * In [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jATdqhYhWU0 Try Guys Try Not to Die Alone], Eugene is the only Try Guy who's pro, con and cause of death is the same thing, which was his willingness to "try anything" * Due to being the only one of the Try Guys not to have the Dopamine D4 7R+ gene (the "CEO" gene), Euegene is considered the majority in this way while the rest or minorities since the gene only takes up 30% of the population ** This makes him more judicious and careful in comparison to them * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pAz6LTdTrw Try Guys Take A Friendship DNA Test] revealed many things about Eugene, such as: ** He is a Dominant personality, though since Ned is also dominant, he makes Eugene more aggressive than the latter is comfortable with ** He is the only Try Guy who is Guarded, though he really desires intimacy and closeness but is afraid to open up - much to the other's suprise ** He is the only Try Guy who is not really social and greatly values his alone time ** Psychologically, Eugene and Ned are the least compatible * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pAz6LTdTrw Try Guys Take A Friendship DNA Test] also revealed genetic results about Eugene: ** He is a Listener, meaning he is good at interrupting emotions ** He is a Warrior, along with the other Try Guys, meaning he is highly creative but terrible at multitasking *** He also claims that when he is working on a project, nothing else matters ** He is genetically likely to have "hot sex" with Keith since they have very different immune systems *** Keith stated that there was a slot of sexual tension between them while Eugene denies it, and Keith claims that the denial is "only more proof" ** Genetically, Eugene and Ned are the least compatible * Keith says that Eugene is an Ice Wizard, and claims that that was how Eugene won the dog sled racing in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-UvSnxt8t8&t=128s Try Guys Race Dog Sleds] ** Keith had initially won but ended up losing since he did not cross the finish line, making Eugene ultimately the winner * In [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxhlECJytWo Try Guys Take A Lie Detector Test] Eugene was asked if he wanted to have sex with any of the Try Guys and apparently lied when he denied it ** Through deduction, Eugene apparently wants to have sex with Zach - something that surprises and grosses him out * In some fashion videos, Eugene tends to have an androgynous style * He is apparently the only one of the Try Guys that is not obsessed with Vin Diesel * He is the only one of the Try Guys to seemingly enjoy every jerky to a point in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryDEV3dPcVI Try Guys Taste Test Jerky] ** The others greatly dislikes some of the kinds, while Eugene always found an aspect that he liked of them * According to Try Guys Test The Legal Alcohol Limit, Eugene can be at 0.095 without acting drunk ** It takes roughly 5-6 drinks before he is legally drunk (0.08) ** He has stated that he felt comfortable driving at this level since he did not feel drunk at all Category:Buzzfeed Category:Ex-BuzzFeed Cast Category:Video producers Category:The Try Guys